


Glowing...What?

by alan1918



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alan1918/pseuds/alan1918
Summary: They have fluorescent dicks lol





	Glowing...What?

**Author's Note:**

> 给宝贝太太的约稿（Commission）

多纳泰罗很少是那个等着看人笑话的角色，这不符合他的性格。如果他看到前面有个香蕉皮，他就会捡起来，避免后来者绊倒；如果是滩积水，或者是什么裂缝，他至少都会提醒一句，“那儿有个坑，当心点。”  
他不是非常会从别人的糗态里得到太多乐趣的性格，不像拉斐尔和米开朗基罗。这么说有点故弄玄虚，简单而言，他比较乐于帮助人，如果能让对方避免受伤，他不会憋着不说的。  
但不习惯不代表他就不会做。  
因为他或许不喜欢看人摔倒，疼得大叫，也不喜欢看自己的兄弟被水坑滑得把壳都摔凹一块儿，但他是个科学家，是个科学家！科学家喜欢什么呢，当然是喜欢对方脸上震惊、难以置信、哑口无言的表情，可以是对着他惊世的发明，可以是对他高深的自创理论，也可以，是对一些只有多纳泰罗才了然于心，毫不惊讶的东西。  
他的兄弟们对于不同的东西怀抱热忱，在幼年时就展现出了不同的性格，于是他们把短短15年的生命的大部分都迅速投进了自己的感兴趣的领域，斯普林特老师似乎也乐见其成——当四个吵闹的小乌鸦终于愿意留给父亲一点私人空间的时候，斯普林特也没办法坚守那“时刻给孩子们一些指导”的教育方针，没有生物能拒绝“隐私”的诱惑。他们因此得以在各自喜欢的领域各自翱翔，但伴随而来的代价就是，除了多纳泰罗以外，他的兄弟们对自己的身体真的知之甚少。  
李奥纳多沉迷于武士道和剑术，每一次挥剑都坚如磐石。但是他不明白每一次训练后，在肾上腺素的飙升中，燃起的一种比疲惫还要难以抵抗的坐立难安感，那从他的大腿根部升起的跳动的脉搏，总让他以为自己没做好拉伸运动，所以扭伤了自己的筋。多纳泰罗不是故意的，但他第一次听到李奥纳多疑惑地放下刀，然后一边嘀咕一边重新做拉伸运动的时候，他花了很大的力气才憋住嘴里的咖啡。  
拉斐尔的情况和李奥纳多差不多，只不过他总是比大哥更讨嫌一点。从某个不知如何划定的节点开始，多纳泰罗经常能听到他在深夜拉开房门，怒气冲冲地闯进健身室去，喘着粗气虐待那些可怜的健身器材；而如果在晨练过后，他不巧迎来了那样的情绪，拉斐尔就会变成一个易燃易爆炸的火球，比平常更大的脾气，更强的攻击性，更急切地需要注意力——多纳泰罗只能假装不知道他的双胞胎弟弟究竟想要谁的视线停留在自己身上，真的，他不想趟这个浑水。  
米开朗基罗相对而言是最好搞定的那个，他15年的生命几乎从第一秒开始就在欢笑玩乐，唯一认真看的书就是超级英雄漫画。他天真又狡黠，大部分时候都愿意相信任何理论，抱着玩乐的目的，那么愿意拥抱这个世界。最重要的是，他总是那么喜欢而且信任多纳泰罗。所以他没花多大劲就让自己的小弟弟明白了自己身体在发生什么事，为什么会这样，以及，他需要帮助的话可以来找自己。  
当然，他没有费力掩盖自己提供帮助时的私心，“有时候，你可能会需要一点帮助，我很乐意提供。”在米开朗基罗成为他的小男友那一天，他就这么说。对方咯咯笑起来，也不知道真的听懂了他的意思，还是因为沉浸在巨大的喜悦里，而给一切话语都带上了“多纳泰罗爱米开朗基罗”的十层滤镜……  
——言归正传。  
李奥纳多钻研责任，拉斐尔痴迷于力量，米开朗基罗为了玩乐而活，所以他们都需要多纳泰罗的引导——生理方面，无论作为他的恋人，还是他的兄弟。  
他长时间研究那些药剂对他们的身体做了什么。给了他们的智力，给了他们和人类一样的行走能力、肌肉构造，然后呢？自然界的生殖规律公平地作用于任何生物，即使自诩天才也好，异类也好，他们都来源于一种终其一生都为了繁衍生息而活的生物。  
他猜他无法克制自己更关注他们的生殖器官，因为在他看来，那是野性的代表，是兽性和低等需求的主要来源，他曾经担心过这样的繁殖欲望会在“发情期”给他们的家庭带来灾难，毕竟他是个科学家，他不能选择性地无视他们之中不存在雌性的事实。  
他试图寻找方法，基因突变的个体是否能产生下一代是一个问题，而这暂时不是他最关心的问题；他更想知道他们是否也像所有生物一样存在无法克制，必须得到解决的性欲，他们的器官怎么运作。  
而会发光的生殖器，似乎只是他研究的一部分。他完全理解，自然界的雄性在繁殖期都需要能够吸引异性的标志，这可能是药剂的作用之一。而且这种会在黑夜里发出幽幽荧光的生殖器，似乎还在向他暗示他们的身体最佳的交配期是夜晚。或许是自然规律，也有可能只是一个意外。于是他测量了白天和夜晚时自己精子的数量和活跃度，实验证明，拉斐尔在夜晚拉开房门的次数远远高于他在晨练后大发脾气的次数并不是偶然。  
他把这个发现告诉了米开朗基罗，当时后者正在用鼻子亲他的下巴，试图让他张开嘴，好尝尝小弟弟故意抹在脸上的奶油。  
“所以，你是说，我们的，额，生殖器官？老二？是夜光的，是因为自然界在暗示我们要在晚上求偶？真巧，我也是在晚上对你告白的，天意难违。”  
“是的，不过我没办法肯定这是药剂的副作用还是我们的基因如此。但如果是前者，那么就应该存在个体差异——比如我们四个的夜光体征不同，或是某几个并不会发光。”  
“至少我知道我的是这样的。”米琪笑了一下，然后锲而不舍地把脸往多尼嘴唇上戳，多纳泰罗被他身上的甜味和温度拥抱着，就好像一堆羽毛融化在他嘴里里。“你在做什么？米琪，你非要把乐于分享的精神发扬光大吗？”  
“不，我在践行你的理论。你说我们在晚上求偶，那你为什么还不回应我的求欢呢？我等好久了。”  
多纳泰罗的心脏好像被猛地推了一下，即使李奥纳多总是不太愿意相信，但米开朗基罗是他们之中真正的语言大师。那些调皮得恰到好处的暧昧氛围，那些像黄油一样柔软地从唇缝里滑过的，转瞬即逝的下流。  
米琪是在暗示那项他们进入那个他们之间还没有真正讨论过的领域吗？这也可以理解，毕竟这是他们约会后的黄昏。在他们一起度过了一整天之后。他们在下水道冒险，采集样本，在高楼之间跑酷，吃了一顿美味的披萨，然后现在他们在这里，多纳泰罗的实验室里，有明亮的灯光，柔软的气氛，还有一点从厨房偷来的奶油。  
似乎提出这样的要求是合理的。  
但，米开朗基罗让那句话滑出嘴边得过于轻松了。  
他之前对别的对象说过这句话吗？  
多纳泰罗偶尔会忍不住想。幺弟似乎总是最多情也最任性，他可以喜欢任何一个他仰慕的兄长，任何一个给了他新奇东西的人，没人能指责他。但多纳泰罗却总还得允许自己怀抱一些和科学无关的感情，一点如林间雾气，从每一次呼吸里流露出的嫉妒。  
但，他可以克制。  
“如果你坚持的话。科学研究从来不排斥更多样本。”他笑了，他在米琪面前总是忍不住笑，就像笑容代表了他的爱一样。  
“很好，我志愿做你的研究样本。你可以随便摆弄我的身体，从内到外都可以被你摆上实验桌，只是要温柔一点，好吗？”  
米开朗基罗从他膝盖间跳开了，不知以哪里为支点，多纳泰罗盯着他的脸，几乎没反应过来对方的手究竟在起跳的瞬间按在了他的哪一块肌肉上。但米开朗基罗往回荡了一下，踮着脚尖，迅速地在多纳泰罗脸上蹭了一点奶油，只为了把嘴唇擦在哥哥的耳边。  
“我把游戏机带去你房间！”  
那么他就知道，今晚他的房间可能不会只点着一盏灯了。他被自己无聊的黄色笑话晕红了脸。米开朗基罗渐行渐远的脚步声打在他的鼓膜上，让他感觉他全身上下的肌肉都留下了对方的手掌印似的，又红又热，仿佛要抽筋，又仿佛是要变成果冻。  
只有这种时候，他才理解李奥纳多为什么总以为自己抽筋了，因为肌肉总是更诚实，比大脑快一步感到激动，比情感快一步兴奋。  
他忽然明白了自己注意到的，兄弟身上的那些行为。李奥纳多的故作镇静，拉斐尔对于注意力的渴望，米开朗基罗总想和对方肌肤相贴的举动，那是与性格和爱好无关的东西，因为这些症状他都拥有，这是他们的本能。在心仪的对象面前，小心翼翼地试探，展示自己的身体，研究对方，然后，尽己所能地亲近对方。  
他回忆着那些片段，似乎这些行为会因为个体差异而呈现出不同的强弱，但没有一环会缺席。李奥纳多也会想要展示自己的力量，拉斐尔的眼睛总是迅速从眼角扫过一道视线，随后又若无其事地收回，但是……米开朗基罗呢？  
多纳泰罗不记得他有过那些试探和展示行为，他只是一如既往地和自己亲近，勾肩搭背，那是他从小就在做的。他是怎么做到不被发情期的激素影响的？多纳泰罗忍不住思考起来。  
他的脉搏慢慢被熟悉的思考习惯抚平，但只有那抹温热的浅红，从未离开过他的脸颊。  
冷血动物为什么会脸红呢？他忍不住想，他们在成长，还是在进化？  
米开朗基罗的激素水平是怎样的，他在纸上写下了几个问题。但与其说那是研究的大纲，不如说是随手的草稿，好像为了证实他今晚真的是为了在米开朗基罗身上做实验似的。  
但他们都知道不是那么回事。

他回到自己的卧室时，他的被子隆起一个高高的包，电子屏幕的冷光在他的床头闪烁着，还伴随着按键的咔哒声，叽叽喳喳的游戏音效，以及米开朗基罗的呼吸声。  
他很奇怪自己居然能听这么清楚，但米琪的听力似乎比他更好。他的眼睛没有离开屏幕，但他露在被子外面的尾巴直了起来。  
“稍等，稍等，让我打完这一局，快了！快了，我……！”  
“赢了！”  
他欢呼了一声，然后猛地翻过身来，在微弱的台灯灯光下，他的眼睛闪闪发光。“我们可以开始了，你想先看我的哪个部分？”  
多纳泰罗捂着嘴笑了一下，他弯下腰去捡床边的薯片包装袋。他不能说他真的对米琪这些乱丢东西的小习惯完全毫无怨言，往常他会说些什么，关于不要乱丢垃圾，不要弄脏自己的床单。但今天，那些话语都变得不重要，他不想说。  
因为他闻见了对方身上的味道。这很奇怪，他们的皮肤为什么会出汗呢？两栖类动物为什么会出汗。但米开朗基罗身上确实分泌出了一种奇异的味道，那种味道引诱着他，让他不想去计较那些薯片碎屑之类的东西。  
米开朗基罗似乎也在他身上闻到了相同的味道，他把多尼的被子扔到一边，伸手拉住多纳泰罗的胳膊，“来吧来吧来吧多尼，今晚的主题不是游戏也不是捡垃圾，我现在需要你帮我解决一点小问题，我觉得我的老二有点小麻烦。”米开朗基罗冲他眨眨眼。  
“如果你是说它会发光的话，我已经和你解释过了，那只是普通的……”多纳泰罗知道那应该是个调情的句子，但他忍不住先关心米开朗基罗是不是真的有什么不舒服的地方。米琪似乎对他的性格了然于心，所以他只是狡黠地眨眨眼，然后故弄玄虚地把嘴凑到多尼的耳边，压低了声音，好像在分享什么惊天秘密一样。  
“不！不……不是，发光的不只是我的老二！”  
“哦？那还有……？”多纳泰罗配合地凑上前，他的膝盖抵在了床板的边缘，而米开朗基罗的腿随着谈话的韵律攀上他的身体。米琪的手搂住他的脖子，下巴搁到他的肩膀上，他做这些动作是那么流畅，多纳泰罗的脑子不受控制地滑向他极力避免的方向——“为什么，他会这么熟悉这一切呢？”  
但米琪没有注意到他的异样，多尼的靠近让他觉得全身上下都暖烘烘的，他刚从多尼的被子里钻出来，皮肤上都带着对方的气息，但多纳泰罗本身当然比棉被好，他的肌肉结实而富有弹性，多纳泰罗有着不显眼的肌肉，现在它们稳稳地托住米开朗基罗的体重，然后把他压回床上。  
多尼，多尼，完美又耐心的多尼，在注视他的时候，好像能目光把时间揉成巧克力糖浆的多尼。多纳泰罗的手滑过米开朗基罗的臀部，试图把他往上托一些，摸索之间，他不小心摸到了米琪的小尾巴，那条其实并不细腻也不那么纤细的尾巴猛地卷了一下，从多尼的两个指头中间弯上去，就像要抬头亲他的手背一样，然后又迅速地缩了回去，只留一点尾巴尖，在多纳泰罗的掌心挠啊挠。  
“米琪，”多纳泰罗忍不住笑了，他的笑声压在温柔的气息里，他的眉头轻柔地皱了一下，然后他转过脸去，在米开朗基罗的侧脸上亲了一下。  
米琪咯咯笑起来，拉着他往床头爬，好让他们两个都舒服地躺在那堆沾了一点零食屑的床上躺好。  
米开朗基罗又抓起多尼的手亲了几下，姿势和他吃冰淇淋上的巧克力糖豆一样，但他亲得认真又庄重，多纳泰罗只好用另一只手支撑自己的体重。  
“所以，米琪，你觉得身体有哪里不对劲呢？”  
米开朗基罗把眼睛瞪得大大的，就像两盏小灯笼，他似乎花了点时间才反应过来多尼在说什么，而多尼停留在他脸上的目光让他觉得脸上暖暖的，这股热流向下蔓延，在他的小腹处变成一团紧绷又炽热的块状物，他喜欢这样暧昧的氛围，恰到好处的互动和交流，在某个未知的边缘来回晕染，他不太确定自己是不是真的做好了准备……  
他是说，万一，多尼并不喜欢他的身体？  
他知道多纳泰罗对于他们的生理构造了如指掌，那或许，他对这些器官就不会那么，嗯……额，该怎么说，感兴趣？有兴趣去碰？   
他不知道该怎么描述这种感觉，他就是有点无法肯定，嗯，比如，多纳泰罗会不会觉得他的大腿肌肉和李奥纳多、拉斐……哦不，比拉斐尔显而易见要细一点，但会不会，会不会在多纳泰罗看来，他的腿和李奥纳多的腿一样，和多尼的腿一样，和成千上万的，曾经出现在他电脑屏幕上的乌龟腿一样呢？  
还有他会在黑暗里发光的老二，他就是突然感觉有一股莫名的紧张感卡在了他的喉咙里，有点像喝多了可乐，又吃了一大勺冰淇淋的感觉，他想咽下去，又觉得吐出来才舒服，虽然他会毫不犹豫地再喝可乐，再吃冰淇淋——就像给他再多次选择的机会，他都会想要，嗯……“追求”？追求多尼一样，可是现在他觉得自己的喉咙像要喷发的可乐火山，随着多纳泰罗的手往他身上抚摸的动作，他觉得那股刚刚涌向下腹部的热流变得难以忍受，他的呼吸不由自主地加快——毕竟多尼在摸他呢！看在上帝的份上，在摸他的大腿和脖子！  
他的身体很兴奋，可能是兴奋吧，他觉得刚才还能稳稳地绕在多尼腰上的腿好像从“臭臭三兄弟”开始扭动，从扭扭糖变成果冻，最后变成单纯在抽筋的小腿肚。  
多纳泰罗似乎没有注意到他的异样，只是温柔地抚摸他的肩膀，手臂，在今天不小心受伤的地方停留几秒，然后又继续往下。他的手指非常粗糙——相较于纯棉的被子来说，但毫无疑问是兄弟中最细也最轻软的，多尼的手指尖是柔软的，指腹上是练习棍法时的老茧，但指尖是柔软的，这真的很神奇，他不知道多尼是怎么做到的，但他能感觉到柔软与坚硬交替的手指顺着他的脸颊划到脖颈，又试探着滑到他的胸甲前，划个不规则的圈，随着多纳泰罗温顺又专注的眼神，最终带着一些笃定的力道在他的泄殖腔上方滚过一道雷。他忍不住加快了呼吸，他感觉身边的空气变得浓稠，好像他成了重力的中心，四面八方的氧气向他压过来，他下意识换成了用嘴呼吸。

“呼……”

他感到湿热的气流舔过自己的口腔内壁，伴着水雾消散在空气里。

那太奇怪了，就好像那声喘息，那声在密闭的氧气中消弭的热流叩响了一个安放在他嘴唇前的开关。他感觉身下的床单变得过度柔软，他的体重不受控制地陷下去，多尼的手臂像是沙坑的边缘，缠绕在他的身侧，就像沙漠里的深坑，他的呼吸像是柔软的线条，伴随他手上间或的摩挲，米开朗基罗感觉自己陷进了流沙之中。

多纳泰罗倾身向前，米开朗基罗过于专注于他的手指在自己身上弹出的振动，而几乎没反应过来那是怎样的暗示。他急忙仰起头吻过去，多尼轻轻哼了一声，享受着这个吻，又像是在评估什么。他微微分开他们的双唇，然后用呼吸轻柔地晕出一个问句，“有什么不对劲的地方吗？米琪？”

“嗯？”他盯着多尼放在自己下腹部的手看，期待又惶恐它们下一步会往哪里探去。听到多尼的问题后，他才疑惑地把眼神放回对方眼睛里，“不，没事，怎么了？你发现我的身体有什么与众不同的地方了？”

多尼轻轻笑了一下，皱着眉头那种笑，他用鼻尖蹭了蹭米琪的，低声说，“它们都很与众不同，我只是有些犹豫，担心？你知道，我们真的要……？”

“你不想吗？那会很有趣的！”米开朗基罗猛地抓住多纳泰罗的手臂，好像生怕对方就此站起来走开一样。“多尼，求你求你，我知道你能搞定的，没龟比你更了解我们的身体构造了！我真的很想，很想和你一起体验这件事！我以前从来没做过，而我觉得，我觉得和你做是最合适的！我只想和你做这个，求你求你求你！”

“哦，哦，米琪，别慌，我没有说不行，我只是，”多纳泰罗拼命把一丝过于明显的释怀从含笑的嘴角旁弹开，“你知道，龟类的生殖器和人类不同，所以，你们之前从三流杂志上看来的那些人类生殖知识不一定全部都适用？你明白吗？”

“哦！我明白，”米开朗基罗在哦之后停顿了一会儿，但最终还是点点头，“毕竟没有人类的老二会发光，所以我猜我懂你的意思。”他向多尼眨了眨一只眼睛，就像裂开嘴笑的冰淇淋，多纳泰罗笑着摇摇头，似乎有点迟疑地继续，“嗯，那是一个部分。但是，我们不只有这一点不同。”

“什么意思？”米开朗基罗习惯性地摆出了听多尼讲话的那个姿势——把头歪向一边，好像在看电视一样。

多纳泰罗清了清嗓子，手在他们腹甲间的空隙里来回摆动了几下，最终指了指自己的泄殖腔。

“你看，我们的生殖器和人类是不一样的。它会发光，而且我猜我们射出的精液也是夜光的。”

“哇哦，那我可等不及尝尝是什么味道了，会是苦的吗？”米开朗基罗把脸凑上前来，吐了吐舌头，多纳泰罗笑着把他的头推回去。

“药剂已经很大程度上改变了我们的基因序列，但我还是在我们的生殖器官上发现了龟类的特点，尤其是，陆龟的特点。所以，我们交配的过程可能不会像人类那么，容易？”

米开朗基罗注意到多尼说几句就往下看一眼的眼神，他似乎被对方的慎重传染了一样，米琪也情不自禁地紧张起来，不由地开始凝神屏息。

“虽然我们不是猫科和犬科，所以不会在进入体内之后成结，但是插入体内后，阴茎会膨胀，不同的乌龟末端膨大的程度不同。但几乎都是平时的5倍以上。”

米开朗基罗几乎是肉眼可见地咽了一口唾沫，多纳泰罗认真地说，“米琪，我们都不是雌龟，我们的腹甲都是内凹的，我不确定，你的腹腔真的能容纳膨大的生殖器。”

“为，为什么？因为女孩子们的腹部更柔软吗?”

“因为米琪，你没有子宫。”

多纳泰罗认真地说，“我用X光照过我们的身体构造，大部分内脏和人类的排列是一致的，但想象一下，人类的直肠……或者说，直肠末端，真的能容纳这么大的东西吗？”

“额，我是看过一些不可思议的视频……？”

“米琪，我们的阴茎长度至少能打到我们的小腹。”

“多尼，你知道，到底会膨大到什么程度吗？我，我从没真正看到自己完全勃起的样子。”他脸上不自觉地飞过一点尴尬的神情，“大多数时候，只是一点紧绷感，我洗个热水澡，或者运动一会儿，就能睡着了。”

多纳泰罗露出一种古怪的神情，似乎被米开朗基罗逗乐了，又好像更加意识到了问题的严重性。  
米开朗基罗低下头思考了一会儿。他小腹部的热流逐渐消失了，取而代之的是一种灼热的烧挠感，他甚至能清晰地感觉到似乎有液体分泌出来。

那很奇怪，多尼说的那些话，它们应该让他很害怕的，毕竟他比谁都了解肌肉撕裂是什么感觉——问问他的滑板学习经历吧。但多尼说，“会膨大。”“不会成结。”

“因为你没有子宫。”

这些话语就像热腾腾的洗澡水上的雾气，没有热水本身那么抚慰人心，它从多尼眼睛里，那稀薄的平面升起来，好像是暗示，好像是提供了退路的选项……

但那对他而言更像是一个挑战。如果真的必须有一个除了他的疾病和内部消化液以外的对象会撕裂他的腹腔，米开朗基罗觉得多纳泰罗是最佳选项。

他会是这项极限运动的先驱者吗？米开朗基罗不自觉地被自己脑海里的玩笑话逗笑了，但他感到小腹变得紧绷，血液开始加速，他感到跃跃欲试。

而且多纳泰罗在强调什么，子宫？雌龟的子宫和卵巢，还是别的什么东西。他觉得那些术语让他感到兴奋，比一般的亲吻，耳鬓厮磨还要让他雀跃。多纳泰罗在顾忌一些他们两个都不明白的东西，而米开朗基罗想成为那个推着他前进的兄弟。

“让我们试试看吧。”多纳泰罗惊讶地抬起头，而米开朗基罗几乎因为自己快从心脏里约出来的勇气和肾上腺素变得过度大胆，他抬起自己的一条腿，就像踩在自己的滑板上一样，他的脚掌轻轻贴上多纳泰罗的腹甲。

“但，米琪，如果太大了，我没办法……”

“哦，总会有解决办法的。”米开朗基罗的表情变得神秘又疯狂，他笃定了要这么做的时候，后果都变得不需要在意，他的嘴边露出一种甜蜜又挑逗的弧度，“如果它真的会涨到我的腹腔都没办法承受的地步，那我们就停在那个状态几个小时，等你变小了，再退出来。反正现在是晚上，不是吗？等到早晨，你就可以拔出来了。”

多纳泰罗哑口无言地看着他，但米开朗基罗的话语像是心跳声一样，轰隆隆地滚过他的鼓膜。米琪侧躺在床上，歪着头看他，但忽然之间，他显得不再像是那个能够和任何一个哥哥要糖的幺弟，他的眼神看上去灼热，明确，甚至能刺痛皮肤。

“我想要你，多尼，我想要你来做这件事。”他就好像在宣告这一点一样，米开朗基罗的眼睛向下飞过去，在多纳泰罗的小腹上绕了几圈，“总有一天我们要做这件事的。”多纳泰罗感到肌肉疼痛起来。

总有一天，是的，总会有那么一天，他们都会做这样的事。

但和谁呢？

他被莫名的危机感击中了，好像龟壳拽着他沉入海底似的，他的咽喉变得干枯易碎，撑在米开朗基罗腿旁的手几不可见地颤抖起来。

“而如果让我来做这件事，我想和我最信任，也最喜欢的哥哥来做。你让我觉得安心，多尼，你明白这一点吗？我知道你和李奥一样喜欢把控全局，不看清楚这件事的结果就不愿意去做。”

“但不要，或者说，不要去想着把控另外一方的决定，好吗？”米开朗基罗从床上翻起身，不知为何，他的动作在那一霎那，显得过于矫健有力，好像看不见的钢笔，在世界里撕出的几根线条的组合体。

他自愿走进了多纳泰罗的臂弯中，在他可以拥抱的范围里。他走了进来，而不是多纳泰罗伸出手。

他千百次地对他的小弟弟伸出手，给他拥抱，安慰，还有亲吻。但如果米开朗基罗没有选择走近他的身侧，那么那些亲吻、耳边的悄悄话，都只是他一厢情愿的幻想而已。

米开朗基罗已经选择了他。他们，他们已经变了，他们的身份已经变了。不再是哥哥和弟弟，不再只是兄弟了。不再是哥哥需要为弟弟看清道路，给弟弟一些叮咛教导的关系。他们是爱人。

他或许该学会不再那么高高在上地瞻前顾后，为对方担忧他的选择是否真的出于和自己一样的爱情。米琪分得清什么是爱情，什么是依恋。他分得清，就像多纳泰罗一样。他分清了这一切之后，选择了多尼。

当他说，“你没有子宫。”“我不确定我们是否要做这件事。”他几乎把自己要对抗的目标弄混了，他把米琪当成了他要对抗的问题。那不是的，他不应该下意识地把“担心米琪的身体能不能承受住”作为自己理所当然要抗拒和对方做爱的理由。不是要因为自己的担忧而一个劲地推开米琪。

而是，米琪选了他，他也选了米琪，现在他们想一起去做一件有困难的事情，而米琪觉得多纳泰罗能想办法解决。

所以多纳泰罗会去想办法解决。

“把这当做一次冒险，我们俩一起。”米琪的脸凑在离他很近的地方，他的眼睛像是溶洞里的烛火，在细密的瞳孔线中层层叠叠地交织，变成参差不齐的光影。

于是多纳泰罗点点头。他的手向前伸去，在米琪的脸上落下柔软的，揉搓过的痕迹，然后他的手绕过对方的肩膀，引导着米琪向后躺去，他向后退了一点，好让对方张开的双腿与自己的腹甲间能空出一段距离，似乎打定主意为那条温顺的尾巴腾出足够的位置。

他端详着米琪的全身，最后把目光落在了尾部底端。他能看到米琪的泄殖腔已经微微分开了一些，甚至还分泌出了一些液体。他轻轻笑了一下，夜晚的求偶活跃期？他喜欢。  
“多尼，”米开朗基罗突然出声，此前，他一直保持着难得的沉默。  
“嗯？”多纳泰罗抬头，他的动作带着一种谨慎的僵硬。  
“在冒险开始以前，亲我一下。”米开朗基罗点点自己的嘴唇。  
于是他们交换了一个吻，就像一个承诺一样。

他们结束了那个非常短暂，蜻蜓点水一样的吻。但多纳泰罗的唇舌因为这个吻为发热，他让自己的欲望流出了呼吸，他甚至忍不住吮吸了一下米琪的舌尖。

现在，他的头脑被全身的血液淹没了，他感觉手脚冰凉，却无比清醒。他们需要一个解决方案。那么多尼就会想出一个解决方案，就像他一直做的那样。

他长长地吐出一口气，然后用双手小心地把米琪的泄殖腔向两侧拉开。“米琪，你需要把你的阴茎伸出来。”

“给你的腾位置吗？”米琪轻喘着，而多尼笑了起来，“是的，给我的腾位置。”

米开朗基罗咯咯笑起来，然后探出一只手，把一根指头挤进那个小缝，轻轻地上下抚弄着。

“嗯……呼……”随着手上的动作，他的呼吸渐渐加快。多纳泰罗能清楚地看到一些略带荧光的液体从粉色的肉缝里渗出来，他不自觉地加重了呼吸，然后把泄殖腔往两边拉得更开些。

“我……我只能做到这样了，”米开朗基罗气喘吁吁地说，多尼能看到他的大腿内侧开始渗出些汗液，他情不自禁地凑上前去，用舌头在上面留下一串擦拭的痕迹。

“唔嗯……”米开朗基罗几乎是立刻就绷紧了双腿，嗓子里的气声向上升了好几个调。多纳泰罗轻轻把他的手拨开，然后嗫嚅着，随着叹息一起的抚慰舔过米开朗基罗的耳朵。“那么，我来吧。放松。”

他的手贴着米开朗基罗的手，在后者退出去的瞬间，顺着动作的痕迹，完美地补进之前的空隙。他摸到了对方湿滑的内壁，与他的内壁别无二致。那是种陌生又怪异的感觉，他凭着对自己的记忆去摸索另一具身体，但他的身体比之前还要兴奋。

米开朗基罗湿润的内腔在他的手指周边收紧又松开，他用流到指根的体液润滑另一根手指，然后轻柔地插进去，略微分开，他知道这是泄殖腔完全可以承受的拉伸，因为他们的阴茎与他拉开的口子一样粗。

粉色的肉壁在他逐渐分开的两指间隐约可见，多纳泰罗感觉自己的呼吸变得粗重，而米开朗基罗的声音变得有些尖细，他的肉壁随着他的肌肉不断地收缩着，但粘稠的液体一直不断地流出来，他忍不住问。“那是什么？”

多纳泰罗似乎被眼前的景象迷住了，“这是泄殖腔的体液，奇怪，对吧？”他发出不自然的干笑声，“似乎和人类的阴道系统结合了，会自动分泌黏液。应该是为了帮助里面的东西出来。”

“那真奇怪，它今天似乎很难出来。”米开朗基罗喘着气，“往常它都会自然地垂下来的，你知道？”他比了个下流的手势，多尼把手指往前，猛地刮擦了一下米琪藏在泄殖腔里的阴茎头。

“唔哦！”米开朗基罗发出了一阵奇怪的声音，他的整个身体抖了起来，而多尼能明显感觉到内壁的变得更加湿软。多纳泰罗将两根手指又往里推了些，直到他的指尖抵在对方阴茎的两侧，米开朗基罗能感觉到自己的泄殖腔变得更加湿热，他的阴茎似乎终于有了往外探出头的欲望。

“我猜，是因为它膨大得过早了，所以有点卡住。”多纳泰罗俯下身去，就像在看什么实验器材一样，“你得用点力，对……就像这样。”米开朗基罗觉得这感觉太奇怪了，他感觉自己的阴茎前端变得坚硬又柔软，他试着用力，但他的阴茎与柔软的内壁无法避免地摩擦，让他觉得双腿酥麻，他情不自禁地呻吟着。

他的阴茎前端随着多纳泰罗后退的手指，逐渐接近泄殖腔的开口，多纳泰罗的头就在他的泄殖腔旁边，他能感觉到对方灼热的呼吸，而不时擦过他阴茎前端的手指更像是细密的电线一样，让他的腰忍不住上下弹动。

米开朗基罗承认他被这种陌生的，又不那么激烈的感觉俘获了，他甚至觉得如果性快感就是如此，他也乐意接受，然而当他的阴茎头终于滑出泄殖腔口，暴露在空气里时，多纳泰罗忽然用之前那两根手指抬起了它，然后一口把膨大为平时的两倍的前端吞了进去。

“多尼！多……！啊，啊嗯，哦嗯……多尼！”

米开朗基罗的瞳孔猛地瞪大了，他的整个身体像弓一样弯折起来，他的双手死死攥住身下的床单，而多纳泰罗用两只手按住他的大腿，缓慢地，用嘴叼着他的阴茎向外拉。

他感觉全身都变成了被快感翻弄的果冻，他的泄殖腔口已经被对方抚弄得变成敞开的柔软肉壁，毫不费力去阻止他的阴茎向外滑去，但与此同时，他柔软的内壁却变得过于敏感，多纳泰罗平稳地把他的阴茎拉出来，于是他的肉壁与柱身相互摩擦，他的泄殖腔颤抖起来，像湿软的小嘴一样轻柔地吮吸着他的柱身。多尼每往外拉一点，更多的体液便咕啾咕啾地顺着缝隙往外涌。

“多，多尼……慢一点，啊，呃，唔嗯……哈，舔得太快了，嗯哦……”

多尼的舌头在他的阴茎前端缓慢地打着转，而它撑开多尼的口腔，几乎以肉眼可见的速度进一步膨胀着。

多纳泰罗用手握住冠状头的下方，小心翼翼地把膨胀而又微微发抖的前端从嘴里拉出来，柔软的口腔擦过每一寸前端，米开朗基罗觉得自己的神经都被那些似有若无的舔舐绷紧了，他张开嘴，唾液顺着嘴角滚下一条痕迹，但他忍不住把舌头探出去，就好像没办法停止呻吟一样。

多尼把他的阴茎握在手里，一边舔一边轻声笑着，“哦……米琪，这才刚开始呢。”

“真，真的？”米开朗基罗用被自己晃得有些对焦不准的眼睛看向多纳泰罗，“那我们真该早点做这个的。呼……我刚刚真的以为自己的骨头都要融化了。”

“准备好迎接内脏融化的感觉了吗？”多纳泰罗把它的阴茎放下。米开朗基罗似乎终于看清了它完全勃起时是个怎样的尺寸，从他湿漉漉的泄殖腔口伸出来，底部纤细，但顶端几乎膨胀到让他怀疑这真的能收回他肚子里吗。

哦，当然，还是夜光的。多尼的床头灯并不亮，所以室内的光线更像是一圈浮在皮肤上的金粉。他的阴茎在他的腹甲上发出莹莹的光，而多尼张开嘴，米琪被他口中那些亮晶晶的液体吓了一跳，它们几乎深入多尼的喉头，顺着口腔内侧的弧度延伸，还有几滴下流地从嘴角边缘垂下来。他感觉一阵血液从他的心室里涌出来，兵分两路，一路涌上他的脸，让他觉得多尼的眼神就像一根火柴，烧得他脸滚烫；另一路涌向他的老二，他感觉自己前端的孔里透出一种酸涩的紧绷感。

但多纳泰罗看上去毫不惊讶，他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴，然后直起身来，叉开两腿，跪立在米琪的面前。他的身上都是汗，稀薄得像是一层引诱米琪用嘴去舔舐的蜜。

多纳泰罗把手绕到背后，熟练地摸上自己的泄殖腔。米开朗基罗几乎没什么力气撑起上半身，但他的目光一直追着对方的动作。当多尼抬起头时，他们四目相对，那一个瞬间，多纳泰罗似乎终于感到了一丝迟来的尴尬，他害羞又窘迫地笑了笑，然后问，“怎么了吗？米琪。”

米开朗基罗摇摇头，然后咧开嘴，“现在轮到我给你做口交了吗？我还不知道夜光的精液尝起来什么味呢。”

多纳泰罗哑然失笑，他用另一只手划了一下米琪的鼻子，轻柔地回答，“不，你不能给我做口交，否则就更难插进去了。”

米琪的眼睛在灯光下闪闪发光，他的视线滑到了多尼的腹甲下方，对方的阴茎缓慢地从分开的泄殖腔里滑出来，滑腻而色情，多尼的阴茎比他长些，夜光的程度低些，但随着滑出的动作流下的体液与他差不多。它们有的直接滴在床单上，有的顺着多尼的大腿根部蜿蜒而下，米开朗基罗克制不住地想伸出舌头，但多纳泰罗的声音打断了他。

“米琪，如果你真的想知道那是什么味道，可以在这里尝到。”

多尼张开嘴，他的舌头微微探出来，唾液与夜光的精液混在一起，遍布柔软湿润的口腔，米开朗基罗几乎是跳起来去吻他，而多纳泰罗全盘接受了他的吻。他用舌面引导着对方的探索，微微偏过头去，让对方能舔自己嘴唇和牙龈上残留的夜光液体。

与此同时，他的手没有停下，他能感觉到自己的前端蹭在棉质的床单上，那细小的绒毛挠得他全身颤抖。

忽然，多尼结束了这个吻，他用双手推着米琪的肩膀，不算太温柔地把米开朗基罗推回床上。

他迅速地俯下身，把头挨近对方的泄殖腔。因为之前用两个指头撑开过，所以米琪的泄殖腔显得异常温顺，但还远远不够。

多纳泰罗不假思索地把嘴贴了上去，在他的舌头舔在那凉软的肉片上的一瞬间，米开朗基罗尖叫起来。

“哦！哦……！多尼，别，别舔，感觉好奇怪，我感觉，我感觉……啊，嗯……像有什么东西，要……唔嗯……”

多尼没有费工夫去润湿那些早已被体液浸泡过的入口，他的舌头向里探去，他尝到了米开朗基罗的味道，又咸又甜，像是撒了盐巴的奶油爆米花，他不确定这是对方体液的味道，毕竟刚刚米开朗基罗刚刚吻过他的嘴，也许是那里带来的味道。但多尼不介意这些，他收回舌头，亲了一口米开朗基罗颤抖的底端，然后从枕头下摸出一管润滑剂，他刻意无视了米开朗基罗即使在脑子一片混乱的情况下依然投来的那个“真的？你真的有这个东西？”的眼神。

润滑剂比体液或者唾液都更顺滑，他没费多少力气就往里面塞了两根手指，米开朗基罗一刻不停地哼哼唧唧，但还是伸出手帮多尼拉开自己的泄殖腔口。

多纳泰罗紧紧咬着嘴唇，他想插进去，他真的非常想。他能感觉到米琪的每一声呻吟都像是兴奋剂一样刺进他的血液，他的阴茎饱胀，他不能确定自己还能坚持多久。

而米开朗基罗被多尼的手指操弄得几乎忘记了音量，他的泄殖腔被两根手指翻弄着，他感觉到自己的肉壁被摩擦，翻出，然后，又被撑开，他从来没有这样的感觉，眼泪渗出他的眼角，每一次的抽插都大力地磨过他的阴茎底端，最敏感的地方被多纳泰罗毫不留情地抚弄，敏感的泄殖腔内部几乎被他分泌的体液泡软了，他感到自己的肉壁越来越松弛，而当多纳泰罗突然加入第三根手指的时候，他的脚尖几乎在空气里痉挛起来。

“嗯哦，多尼，啊，啊，嗯……嗯，嗯啊，太，快，太，多……嗯哦！”

多纳泰罗空出另一只手，焦躁地把润滑液涂在自己的阴茎上。

他继续扩张着米琪，他的额头上冒出密集的汗珠。他想现在就插进去，一口气把自己的阴茎都埋进那柔软湿润，在他的手下卷曲，翻出，依然淫荡地分泌出更多体液的穴口里。他忍不住把手又往里面塞了些，这次，他的手骨狠狠地碾过米开朗基罗的阴茎，对方的声音立刻拔高了。他的内壁变得异常兴奋，阴茎在小腹上颤抖，米开朗基罗的尾巴变成了一摊软泥，但穴口却不知餍足地收缩着。

“多尼，多尼！好疼，好……嗯，好疼，好舒服，再来一次，再来……嗯哦！我的内壁被撑开了，好舒服，疼，啊，啊嗯，好舒服，多尼，再来，唔……”

米开朗基罗失去了正常思考的能力，他能感觉到多尼的手指，多尼的骨头，它们在他的体内进出，摩擦，每一次划过他的阴茎，他都感觉自己的前端变得酸麻。

多尼的动作不轻柔，拳头碾过他的泄殖腔时有点疼，那有点疼，但他喜欢，一点点仿佛撕裂的疼痛似乎给他的内壁涂了一层催情剂，随之而来的欢愉放大了千百倍，他的骨头在扭曲着呻吟，但他的肌肉，他的肉穴，他的阴茎都哀叫着渴望更多。

多尼的手指一次又一次深入，他感觉泄殖腔的内部变得像是有一把火，那把火是水做的，烫得他的深处不断地收缩，张开，渴望被撑开，被碾压……

米开朗基罗几乎失去了神智，他只听得见自己的心跳，只能感觉到泄殖腔深处的空虚，他胡乱摸索着，抓住多纳泰罗的手臂，他把他拉向自己。

“好了，好了，多尼，可以了。插进来，可以插进来了，操我，不要用手，用你的老二，可以了，多尼，可以，快点，嗯哦，好舒服，还不够，进来！”

多纳泰罗紧皱着眉头，他不自觉地咬紧牙，又低下头看了眼米开朗基罗那被玩弄得湿润，甚至有些外翻的泄殖腔口。

可以了？可以了？米琪说可以了。他可以插进去，在他体内抽插，膨胀，填满他，把精液都射进去，直到米琪的泄殖腔里都是他的精液，它们会留在里面，或是溢出来……

他想这么做，他想，他等不了了。

多纳泰罗抽出手，换来几声不甘而带着哀求的呻吟，他又粗暴地往阴茎上挤了一堆润滑液，然后在米开朗基罗的呻吟声里，用尽全身力气，小心而缓慢地，把自己的阴茎推了进去。

米开朗基罗像是被闪电击中了脊椎，他的双腿猛地向两侧拉开，表情一瞬间凝固了，当多纳泰罗开始往里推的时候，他的手从对方的手臂上落下来，狠狠地揪住了床单。

“米琪，米琪……你的泄殖腔，你太软了，米琪，我……”多纳泰罗不停地眨眼，试图在被快感包裹的脑子里腾出最后的理智。

“米琪，你还好吗？我可以继续吗？”

“你可以，你可以！继续，继续，多尼……你太大了，我知道它很大但是，嗯……唔……好深，进得好深……”

米开朗基罗胡乱地点头，又摇头，身体内部那些完全没被扩张过的肌肉第一次吞进这样的庞然大物，他能清楚地勾勒到多尼前端的形状，它很热，又很滑，长长的茎身像永远不会终结似的碾过他的阴茎底部，觉得整个腹腔变得过度饱满，那与其说是快感，不如说像一种病态的充实感。

他的肚子，他的泄殖腔，他的小腹，都被填满了。米开朗基罗张开嘴，不住地喘息着，他瞪大了眼，努力适应着这陌生的感觉。被摩擦的阴茎还有些酸胀的酥麻，但他感觉自己整个泄殖腔内部在不断的扩张中麻木。

但当多尼进到最后几厘米时，他的阴茎底部突然蹭过了一个点，米开朗基罗猛地绷直了脚，发出一声尖细的气声。

“米琪，米琪，你还好吗？全部进去了，这太神奇了……米琪，你还好吗？”

多纳泰罗被过度的快感浸泡着全身，他的每一寸阴茎都被湿热的软肉包裹着，泄殖腔深处的皱褶被撑开，像谄媚邀欢的肉壁一样紧紧抱着他。但米琪短促的尖叫惊醒了他，他俯下身来，关切地蹭蹭爱人的侧脸。

“多尼……再来一次，再做一次。”米开朗基罗的眼神都变得涣散了，他的声音颤抖着，肌肉中的紧绷感却不再来自于泄殖腔的过度使用，而是来源于新的快感。

“做……做什么？”多尼疑惑地调整着自己臀部的角度，而当他不小心抬起单边的膝盖，阴茎跟着向右上方偏了一下时，米琪发出了一声长长的呻吟。

“就是这，就是这，多尼……再用力，就是那儿！”

多纳泰罗有些不明所以，他甚至不确定自己知道米琪说的器官是哪里，但那是他之后要研究的，现在他只需要满足对方。于是他稳稳地抬起米开朗基罗的一条腿，然后就着膝盖支撑的姿势，小幅度地前后摆动着腰腹。

他努力去观察米开朗基罗的表情，认真地寻找着那个对方喜欢的点，在一次又一次的尖叫和喘息中，他摸索到了方法，而米开朗基罗几乎完全化成了一摊被夜光点缀的果冻。他看见他的阴茎在腹甲上晃动，孔洞里不断涌出黏液，他满脸通红，舌头在两齿间探出，不断地喘着气，不时泄出高亢的呻吟。

多纳泰罗觉得全身的骨头都变成了机械动作的轴承，此时此刻他感觉不到任何别的东西。他的老二在对方的体内进出，被黏液挽留，被高热的内壁绞紧，每次他顶到那个特定的部位时，他都能感觉到米开朗基罗的内壁更热情地抱住他，大量的体液，混着润滑剂，从米琪的泄殖腔口涌出来，在不断的冲撞中变得粘腻。

当他再一次把阴茎深深埋入对方体内时，米开朗基罗猛地弹起腰，浓稠而闪着人造气息的精液从他的夜光阴茎里喷射出来，落在他的腹部呵床上，而他的泄殖腔机械而猛烈地收缩开合着。

多纳泰罗喘着粗气，也感到自己没办法继续抑制体内的冲动，他忽然大力地按住米开朗基罗的小腹，把他牢牢固定在床上，然后顺从了他的欲望。

他的前端迅速膨大起来，米开朗基罗惊讶地瞪大眼，然后被体内加倍的充盈感刺激得流下生理性的眼泪，他吐出舌头，头僵硬而缓慢地向后方偏过去。

“太大了……太大了，多尼，太……好奇怪，我的肚子，我的腹腔，好像要破了，多尼，太…啊嗯！要把我的泄殖腔，我的肚子，破了，要破了，多尼！”

多纳泰罗拼尽全力想要去听清楚米开朗基罗在说什么，但他不能，他做不到，他的脑子被白色的嗡鸣充斥着，无边的快感从他的阴茎头传来，被热而软的肉壁包裹，他能感觉到自己的阴茎底部变得紧绷，酸涩。而米开朗基罗哭叫着，“要破了，要坏了，我的泄殖腔要被操破了……多尼！啊嗯，太大了多尼！”

多尼以极快的速度摆动着腰腹，膨大的前端只能小幅度地进出，但这足够了，它可以强力地碾过那个米开朗基罗喜欢的点，于是快感混着疼痛，混着被过度填满的充实感，它们一起涌向米开朗基罗的大脑，最终混杂，成为了一体。

“多尼，多……感觉，很好，我感觉很好，再用力，哦嗯……破了，破了也可以……呃啊……”

米开朗基罗下意识地抬起腰身，往对方的方向撞过去，多纳泰罗的手盲目地摸索着，终于抓住了米开朗基罗的手腕。他的大腿在颤抖，节奏变得凌乱，最终，他长而慢地抽插了几下，在米开朗基罗嗓音沙哑的呻吟里，他的动作停止了，柱身与底部一起变得酸胀，他感到自己的意识被清空了，仿佛最原始的执念笼罩了他。

全部射进去，一滴不漏，把所有的精液牢牢锁在对方的泄殖腔里，让他为自己产下子嗣。

米开朗基罗下意识地想要用手按住自己的肚子，那太，太，超过了？他吃披萨吃撑过，喝可乐喝到整个肚子都是二氧化碳，但这不一样。他一时间都无法发出尖叫，只能张大嘴，尽力消化腹腔内流动的阻塞感。他想伸手去推多尼，他感觉自己的气管被压迫着，但那液体顺着他的泄殖腔管道倒流出来，混着多尼微微抖动的茎身，冲刷过他特殊的敏感点，他剧烈地抖着，腹腔里的压迫感和快感一起，噎住了他的咽喉，他的眼球忍不住往上翻，好像被这样的极限体验推得失去意识。

多纳泰罗的脖子像雪天的松树一样，它下弯，宛如承受着什么重担，后颈的汗水在灯光下闪烁，好像圣诞节的金粉。他的眼睛恍惚地盯着眼前的某一点，似乎要把目光穿过米琪的肚子，看清楚对方的五脏六腑，和流动其间的，自己的精液。

世界忽然变得狭小，空白，沉重，嗡鸣着，抚平了他的神经。

他长呼了一口气，像是终于垮了一样，瘫倒在米开朗基罗身上。

――――  
他不记得失去意识了多久，但他双目再次恢复正常视力的时候，米开朗基罗的嗓音还没恢复，呼吸也依然紊乱。

那么，他猜也没有多久。

多纳泰罗尝试着要撑起上身，但酸疼的肌肉和麻木的脑子阻止了他，他只能发出一声闷哼，然后又继续躺在米开朗基罗的肩膀旁边。

“多尼，你可没警告过我这会这么，狂野。”

米开朗基罗难得停下来酝酿用词，但多尼没力气调侃他，他只能勉强扯了扯嘴角，回道“我也不知道它会这么，疯狂。真的。”

“跟我说说，把巨大的老二插到另一个肚子里搅，然后射精，哪个部分会让你觉得‘还行吧老兄，小事而已’？”

“我一开始，我一开始没想过能插进去……米琪，我没想过，所以我不知道。”

多纳泰罗疲倦地叹气，他想试着把阴茎抽出来，但米开朗基罗嘶嘶地抽气，“想都别想，我能感觉到那个形状还没变呢。”

“看来咱们得保持这个姿势一会儿了。”多纳泰罗没再试图做更多尝试，一方面他知道拔出来而不伤害米琪是不可能的，另一方面，他太累了，他知道他们俩现在都一身汗，还有一身的精液呵润滑剂，床单也一团糟，他没想出除了扔掉换新的以外的解决方案。但他觉得就这么一起多躺会儿不是什么难以忍受的事。真的，他甚至有点享受。

没有实验，没有争斗和吵嘴，甚至没有冒险，但现在这么黏糊糊地待在一起，他觉得不错。

米开朗基罗显然也是这么想的，他甚至稍微挪了挪自己的左腿，好让他不要被多尼的腹甲压到麻木。

多纳泰罗沉默了一会儿，问“米琪，你觉得哪里不舒服或是疼吗？”

“不，没有，压根儿不存在，好得不得了。”米开朗基罗迅速地回道，快得像他根本没过脑子。

“我可是和你一起做的，能有什么事呢？就算有，我很确定你能搞定的。”

他的语气轻快而慵懒，好像二十分钟前觉得自己的肚子要破了的不是他一样。

米开朗基罗发了个哈欠，然后说，“真的，多尼，这太棒了。简直不可思议，我都不知道我身上有那么多神秘的敏感点，你一碰它们就像打开了什么开关似的，我腿都没力气合拢。”

多纳泰罗讪笑了几下，似乎被之前自己对米琪的身体过于着迷这点有些不好意思。

“毕竟，我猜，我花了很多时间研究？”

“太棒了，下次什么时候？”

“下次？”

多纳泰罗愣住了，米开朗基罗低下头兴致勃勃地看着他，“对！下次，我喜欢那种把脑子都融化的感觉，我们必须得多来几次。”

多尼眨眨眼，最终笑了，他的声音变得轻柔而舒缓，就像冬天的火炉旁会有的轻柔叹息。

“或许等我们明天清洗干净，给你做个健康检查之后，米琪，在这之后，我们再一起决定。”

“听起来不错。”米开朗基罗又打了个哈欠，嗓子眼里发出那种多纳泰罗熟悉的，像是小猫一样的呼噜声。

他感觉困意与空气一起渗入了他的大脑。米开朗基罗的大腿缠在他身边，他们周围的空气从炽热降温，但依然保持着温暖的程度。

他忍不住思索着那个米开朗基罗身体里神奇的部位，然后在此起彼伏的呼吸声里，将意识托付给了甜美的虚空。

——

清晨与迟来的清洗一样难熬。多纳泰罗觉得头疼欲裂，而米开朗基罗从醒的那一刻就没停下抱怨自己身上各个部位程度不一的酸疼。

“我的屁股，哦！还有我的腰，我的大腿没知觉了，哦，哦……我可怜的脚指头，它们该不会变形了吧。”

多纳泰罗听着他叽叽喳喳的声音，无可奈何地让它们击中自己的鼓膜。他们身上黏糊糊的，还有汗液和雄性荷尔蒙的味道——他猜，或者是米琪昨晚没收拾的零食的味道。

他感觉自己的阴茎像陷入了一滩泥泞的沼泽，在泄殖腔口，他觉得几乎像是凝固的胶水附着在一根木头上。

他低头看去，懊恼地低哼了一声。他能感觉到自己的前端已经萎缩了，而米开朗基罗睡觉时又总是喜欢那种双腿大开的姿势，现在他的精液顺着被撑开的泄殖腔口缓缓地流出来，在身下形成一滩小小的夜光沼泽。

“奇怪，好像我睡了一觉，身体都空了一半。”米开朗基罗毫不知情地活动自己的肩膀，而多纳泰罗干巴巴地回答，“从技术上来讲，确实空了。”

米开朗基罗露出他一贯的不知廉耻的笑容，然后伸手去拨弄自己肚子上那小小的阴茎。现在它看起来只有昨晚的四分之一大，头部也不再狰狞地扩张体积，而是变回那个小小的蘑菇状的东西。多纳泰罗慢慢活动着身体，小心地后退，让他还没完全变回原来大小的阴茎从米开朗基罗的泄殖腔里滑出来，而那发出来的声音，让米开朗基罗觉得就像是在用一个棍子搅动水塘。

变小的阴茎不再让他们挣扎，它很顺畅地从被扩张的泄殖腔口滑了出来，带出一路在微弱的光线下显得色彩怪异的精液。多纳泰罗把自己的阴茎握在手里，从一旁拿过纸巾粗糙地擦了几下。

米开朗基罗从眼角扫了一眼，“没昨晚那么神气活现了，是吧？”

多纳泰罗难以置信地看了他一眼，随即伸手弹了一下对方的尾巴。

“我们得快点收拾这摊狼藉，我觉得我快要能闻见那个味道了。”

“对你来说可能比较轻松，”米开朗基罗笑嘻嘻地用手比划。“你就把它塞回去就行了。”

“也得先清洗。不过是比你容易点，待会儿你可能还得再来一次昨晚的用力往外推的游戏。”

“这算给你生了小孩儿吗？”米开朗基罗狡黠地笑起来，多纳泰罗觉得自己是应该脸红的，但在经历了昨晚之后，他开始觉得，或许确实有那么点像吧。

“不确定你的泄殖腔会不会有点松弛，脱垂，所以得好好做个检查，然后静养一段时间。”

“我们每次做爱都得经历这个步骤吗？”米开朗基罗从床上坐起来，多纳泰罗扶着他下床。

“目前而言是的。”多纳泰罗像是一个专业的医生。

米开朗基罗短促地哼了一声，用这种温和的喉音消解了多纳泰罗在紧张时总不自觉戴上的“专业人士”面具。

“不过这不代表我不打算再和你多来几次，真的。”米琪郑重其事地说。多尼的眼角弯了起来，他的手轻柔地抚摸着米开朗基罗的皮肤。

“我想，我会想出办法让这更容易的。”

米开朗基罗咯咯笑起来，似乎那就是他要的答案了。

——END


End file.
